The present invention relates to broadcasting communication systems for television broadcasting, radio broadcasting, etc. More particularly, it relates to a broadcasting system which features an arrangement wherein control information items for viewing broadcast contents are also transmitted and received.
Various broadcasting systems are adopted for present-day television broadcasting.
By way of example, the NTSC system is a broadcast system standard generally employed in Japan. In addition to the NTSC system, the PAL system and the SECAM system are employed in many other countries.
Besides, the ISDB (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting) system has been studied wherein video signals are digitized and then turned into compressed codes, which are subjected to time-division multiplexed transmission.
In general, one receiving set can receive a plurality of broadcasts allotted to different channels as long as the broadcasts are in an identical broadcasting form. Thus, a viewer selects one of the plurality of channels which his/her receiving set can receive, in accordance with desired information, and he/she views the picture of the selected channel.